I Choose You
by Ruusukainen
Summary: He was going to become hers as well as she was going to be his. It was the way it was supposed to be. Z&V.


**A/N** – _I Love You_ is by Roy Croft, the author for _From_ _This Day On_ is unknown. The lyrics for _Close To You_ are by Maxi Priest. Betaing done by the amazing Anni. Check out the picture she made of Vanessa in my profile. Thank you to Anna (adcgordon) as well, you saved me from my mental crisis. (; I think this one is dedicated to all the Zanessa fans out there! (: This is my take on the day we all know is going to happen one day.

**Summary** - He was going to become hers as well as she was going to be his. It was the way it was supposed to be. Zanessa.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything.

* * *

**I Choose You**

* * *

_I wanna be close to you  
And do all the things you want me to  
I just wanna be close to you  
And show you the way I feel_

The wind was playing with her hair. The smell of the sea drifted over her and she took a deep breath. The soft sand under her feet felt tinkling and she couldn't wait until she could just lay on it and stare up to the midnight sky. She heard the subtle waves and thought that this was a moment to be saved.

She opened her eyes and was once again amazed with the view. The beach was bathing in the sunshine and the clear blue water was sparkling.

But the thing she felt a little nervous about amidst all the glory was the fact that there were people waiting for her just around the corner. All of her closest friends and family.

She felt her lips curling into a smile as she thought about the man currently in front of them all. The man she was going to _marry_.

She felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't turn around.

''You ready, sweetie?'' her dad asked, squeezing her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

She nodded slightly.

There was a moment of silence as she tried to compose herself.

Finally she whispered, ''You know, daddy, after this day, I'm not gonna be your little girl anymore.''

She felt the weight of the moment and tried hard to keep the tears from falling.

Her father hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear, ''You'll forever be my girl.''

She nodded again and felt a tear falling down her cheek. He handed her a tissue and gave her a kiss on the forehead. ''You ready?''

Once again she could only nod and give him a bright smile. She took a tight hold of the lilies in her hand and took a last deep breath, calming herself down.

Her father offered her his hand and she took it, smiling happily.

''Here we go.''

They took slow steps on the sand and made their way forward. The closer they got, the more she felt at peace.

The soft piano started playing in the background as they stepped into the open air. The wind was twirling her white dress and the sand was hotter under her bare feet.

People noticed them approaching and as one they all stood up. Everyone had bright smiles on their faces and she really hoped the photographer was doing his job, capturing moments she would like to remember even in twenty years from now.

Then she saw him. The man that was going to become hers. The man she was without a doubt going to love and cherish for the rest of her life.

His eyes caught her gaze and he gave her a bright smile that competed with the sun itself. She saw him glancing at his mother, clearly having the same conversation with her that she had had with her dad.

He was going to become hers as well as she was going to be his. It was the way it was supposed to be.

They came to the end of the isle and her dad gave her a small hug and a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled at him and turned towards the front.

She took the final steps to the rest of her life by herself until she came standing in front of him. He offered her his hand and she took it. He guided her the final step up to the standing and they came to a halt, standing by each other.

She looked at her side, seeing her two bridesmaids, her best friend and her sister, giving her small waves and huge smiles. On their other side she saw the bestmen, his brother and an old friend.

The music faded into the background as the priest said his first words. She clung to his every word, not wanting to miss a thing.

She could feel his soft grip in her hand and waited for the ceremony to be over.

While gazing into each others eyes, they exchanged vows. They had both decided to come up with something, to tell the other their true feelings.

He reached for his pocket and opened a folded piece of paper. He cleared his voice and said,

''From this day on, I choose you, my beloved, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end.''

She really should have made herself go first. It took her a few minutes to dry her tears and compose herself. With a somewhat steady voice she began,

''I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making of me. I love you, for the part of me that you bring out. I love you, for putting your hand into my heaped-up heart, and passing over all the foolish, weak things that you can't help dimly seeing there, and for drawing out, into the light, all the beautiful belongings that no one else had looked quite far enough to find. I love you, because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life, not a tavern, but a temple. Out of the works of my every day, not a reproach, but a song. I love you, because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good, and more than any fate could have done to make me happy. You have done it without a touch, without a word, without a sign. You have done it by being yourself.''

She had again tears streaming down her face and she reached up to dry his too. They glanced at the priest who started his own thing again.

After a while came the most important part of their ceremony.

''Do you Zachary David Alexander Efron take Vanessa Anne Hudgens to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?''

''I do,'' he answered and she wondered if the back row heard it too. He put the ring in her finger and she saw it glisten in the sunshine.

He smiled down at her, squeezing her hand.

''Do you Vanessa Anne Hudgens take Zachary David Alexander Efron to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?''

''I do.''

It was useless to try and keep the tears from falling. She too, put the ring on his finger and gave it a little kiss, making him smile.

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. Zachary, you may kiss the bride.''

He put his hands to the sides of her head and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. They heard whistles from the crowd and she could feel him smiling.

They broke apart and gazed at each other lovingly. He lazed his fingers through hers and they turned towards the crowd. Everyone stood as they began to make their way together and the soft music ceased in volume.

The party that followed was something magical. The thing she would remember the most, would be the fact that not once did his hand left hers. They thanked everyone for coming and took pictures with their guests. They also took one down by the water that they were going to put out for the world to see. To see what this day meant for them and for their families.

Their friends sang them songs and they waltzed more in sync than ever before. The open bar helped with the party spirit and some guests ended up diving into the sea. They enjoyed the food and cut the cake together, with people cheering around them. Some relatives and friends gave heartfelt speeches that left everyone in tears.

The little kids ended up making sand castles and after building a huge castle with towers and a backyard, one five-year-old told her that a princess and her prince was going to live there, happily ever after.

She knew who the little girl was talking about.

Later in the evening, when the party was coming to an end, they decided to leave. They had a whole beach to themselves in an another island but it would take a boat to get there.

They stepped on the boat and waved at their guests, who where wishing them good luck and telling them to have a great time.

The ride to the island was a quiet one. The sun was fading in the evening sky but the wind was still a warm and soothing one.

They stepped off the boat and managed not to get their clothes wet. They went to sit on the sand and watched as the boat took off. They leaned against each other and circled their arms around each other.

''I still can't believe it,'' he whispered in her ear, hot breath making her shiver.

''I know,'' she whispered, caressing his side.

Suddenly he got up and started to take his shirt off.

''What are you doing?'' she gasped and got up as well.

''Well, I happen to know you have a pair of white bikinis under that lovely wedding gown...'' he said, still taking his clothes off. ''So I put a pair of swim trunks under mine,'' he said, smiling widely.

She grinned, and untied her hair, letting it fall loosely on her bare shoulders. He helped her with her gown and soon they were almost naked, running down the beach.

She hit the water screaming and dived. The sun shone just a little over the surface and made the underwater world seem magical.

She came back up to the surface and was immediately caught in the strong arms of her husband.

There they were. Two former co-stars, best friends, lovers and now husband and wife. They were alone on their private beach, enjoying the cool water and the warm summer air.

The world seemed a better place that night.

She had her arms around his neck and she was just gazing into his sparkling blue eyes.

Once again he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers. The scene was like from a romantic movie.

''I love you,'' he whispered, the clear blue water making his eyes more lively than ever. They were so full of life and love and she couldn't imagine herself ever tearing her gaze away from them.

''I love you too.''

And the ending was perfect.

* * *


End file.
